Force Registration Act
History The Force Registration Act or more commonly known as the Jedi Registration Act was introduced officially in a keynote press release from the Corporate Sector, where Supreme Moff Sevrus presented it along with the CSA Treasury, Ralth Yeona. The Imperial Moff Council had long been concerned by the rise of the Jedi Order, and without control or any effective counter method (as the Imperial Remnant has nothing equivalent) the concern exploded into violence and bench rebellion for when a Jedi, Zayri Cresh, was caught within restricted Imperial space. On multiple charges including that of espionage and conspiracy to murder, the Jedi faced grave danger. The general feeling towards the Jedi grew more cold to when an Imperial Star Destroyer captain was murdered by two force users after it had captured their attempt to run through Remnant territory. Fearing more attempts at espionage, the Moff Council demanded to know what was happening from both the New Republic and Jedi Order. The New Republic, having no knowledge of the Jedi operating within the Imperial Remnant territory faced a difficult diplomatic and public relation position. They attempted negotiation for the release of Zayri Cresh and for the voiding of arrest warrents for Vess Tayvers and Stefan Irodium who were linked as accomplices to the breach of Imperial space. This was due to the Imperial Remnant not accepting the Jedi Order as a legal organization. During the negotiations is when Supreme Moff Sevrus made play for introducing the Registeration Act, using the New Republic's own doubt to his advantage. After several reworkings of the draft, the original apparently placed much harsher restrictions, the New Republic agreed to the deal as it would benefit them in keeping the Jedi Order from causing any more diplomatic blunders. Grand Moff Sevrus serves as the main voice behind the Registration Act. Who is involved? The new law will affect the complete territories of all major governments within the galaxy. These include: New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Corporate Sector and the Tion Hegemony. As default, sectors like the Hapes Consortium and Tapani Sector also acknowledge this law due to membership within the New Republic. The only notable exceptions remain the insular Chiss Ascendancy. Force Registration Act All force-users must register within their respective territory (citizenship). Registeration is exactly the same as those done for citizenship, involving personel details along with biometric data for indesputable proof to identities. The new information required is somewhat circumstancial, but requests complete detailed explaination of all effects that the personage may employ with the force. Accompanying this basic registeration process are individual rights granted to systems who may ban certain abilities granted by the force, or restrict it's usage entirely. This will vary from system-to-system, but is widely believed that many systems will ban the force in it's entirity to simplify the transference of law. If the force-user is equipped with a lightsaber, the weapon must be on display and not hidden and is subject to all laws regarding deadly weapons. The 'religious' significance of the lightsaber bears no weight upon the law though there are suggestions of some kind of restraining bolt like device that will allow the "icon" without risk of the weapon element being used. Trainers must apply for an additional license that will enable them to train force abilities to those ALSO registered. Additional responsibilities will be weighed upon the trainer also. The Registeration will have a fee. Renewel is required yearly, yet due to the nature of force training updates may be provided to the respective government where the registeration was first placed. This update will charge an administration fee. The fee's have been set across all territories in accordance to Imperial credits (check your local exchange rate) as €1600 credits for one-year. Updates are €350 credits per alteration. Right to train requires governmental interview (transport paid by applicant) and costs an additional €1000 credits per year. Use of force powers against any governmental/military official is illegal in all territories. This includes civil government departments (like local law enforcement, finance and treasury and trade unions). Failure: To Register - The personage may not live/visit/operate within all territories of the governments listed above. Use of a unlisted power - Illegal in all territories, even if the individual system grants complete force usage. All abilities from the force MUST be listed otherwise they MAY NOT be used. Punishment can range based on degree of ability used and its effect upon others but can include death. Use of a listed power yet against planetary law - Planet's own law system will deal with this. Training without extra license - Life imprisonment is the basic punishment across all territories. Trainer's pupil loses license - Loss of training license to the trainer. This is to prevent repeated 'fallen Jedi'. It is speculative at the current time to whether the trainer will be able to acquire training rights later on, yet it is expected that certain hefty criteria will be required beforehand. Lightsaber hidden - The weapon will be confiscated and the force user will lose his/her license. Additional penalties: A force user who breaks the law may "lose their license". This is for effect as it will only prevent the person from using their force abilities or carrying a lightsaber in ANY system regardless of that system's laws. Revoketion of the license is essentially a galactic spanning law that overrules individual planet rights. Clarification on some issues: What classes as a hidden lightsaber? The lightsaber must be on prominent show or at least able to catch the eye. If an item of clothing conceals the saber, then this classes as 'hidden' UNLESS the personage makes sure to periodically reveal the presence of the weapon to those in the nearby area and an element of it is always on show. This is for protection of the force-user as exposure of the lightsaber will reduce possibility of crime against the holder and thus prevent illegal force use. It is important to note that if a Jedi keeps his lightsaber hidden and he is assaulted then both the assaulter and the Jedi will be charged for breakage of the law. What if a force-user does not register? What happens to them? If a force-user does not register under the Act, then they will be disallowed to live/visit/operate within the territory of all governments that support the Law. This will revoke their citizenship of the necessary government as you cannot apply some laws of that government and not others. This is a logical procedure as citizenship is required for passports and legal documents to enter systems so in order to prevent this, they must have their rights revoked as that governments citizen (since they have no wish to follow the law that comes with those rights). In the initial year, all governments will have a tri-monthly meeting in order to refine the Act for any problems that might arise. After the first year - six-month meetings will become standard.